


Infected

by Kate1013



Series: I Distinctly Remember... [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate1013/pseuds/Kate1013





	Infected

"So I'm guessing you and Jack had a few 'moments' while working together, huh?"

Sam turned to look at her brother, eyebrow raised as though daring him to continue.

The man in question simply held a smirk on his lips. "What?" He shrugged, "It's not as though it matters now anyway..."

Mark's eyes met Jack's as the latter handed a bottle of beer to each of the siblings. "Daniel!" He shouted after a brief pause, sitting down next to Sam on the wooden bench against the wall.

"What?" The other man shouted back, his body slowly following his voice as he moved out of the kitchen to meet the others on the back porch.

"Whatcha been telling people?"

"Me?" Daniel replied. "Nothing..."

"Well it was hardly Teal'c was it?"

As if by magic, the other man in question appeared beside them, eyebrow tilted in question.

"One of you must have said something to my brother," Sam said, "He's hardly the most observant of people..."

"Hey!" Mark cried. He reached over to whack Sam on the arm, while she simply shrugged.

"You sure it wasn't Vala?" Daniel asked.

"Someone call my name?" Vala drawled, sloping out of the back door in one fluid motion. A series of people's eyes rolled. "Daniel, darling?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You've been telling stories about Sam and Jack," Daniel huffed, loosening her hold on him.

Vala merely shrugged. "Nothing that Cam didn't already tell me," She added innocently. She slipped into another chair on the porch, sandwiching herself between Daniel and Teal'c. All heads turned to face her. "What?" she asked.

"What exactly did Cam tell you?" Sam asked.

Vala shrugged. "Just some stuff from some from the mission reports..."

"Like?"

Vala raised her chin at Jack's snippy tone. "Nothing that you wouldn't already know. That everyone knows actually... well except me and Cameron... we weren't there obviously..."

"Obviously..." Jack muttered under his breath. So far none of them knew exactly what she was going on about. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Jack!" Sam cried, throwing him a look. "What if it's classified?"

"Wouldn't make any difference anyway..." Daniel announced, before Jack could even respond. All eyes were now on him. "None of the good stuff was in any of those reports anyway..."

"Good stuff?" Both Jack's eyebrows rose.

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Yeah... the good stuff. Between you and Sam..."

"What good stuff?"

"Like you don't remember!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Daniel..."

Daniel simultaneously smirked and shrugged. "You know there was this one time," He turned his head to face Mark. "That Sam jumped him right in the locker room-"

"What?!" Vala, who'd been slouching in an old lawn chair, suddenly sat up.

"It's true," Daniel continued. He nodded his head while studiously ignoring the two glares he was receiving.

"Daniel!" Sam cried, suddenly sitting up in her own seat. Jack, she noticed, despite initially glaring at their friend, appeared to have some sort of smirk forming on his own lips.

"I'm just telling it like Jack told me-"

"Oh, I so did not tell it like that-"

"Uh-hu," Daniel cut him off. "I wasn't infected, remember?"

"Oh you so _were!_ " Jack growled.

"Infected?" Vala piped up.

"With a virus we caught on a mission," Sam explained, her face now bright red, the flush rapidly spreading down her neck.

"And then Jack attacked me in some _insane_ fit of jealously for being concerned when Sam was in the infirmary-"

"Hang on!" Sam was practically on the edge of her seat now. "What?"

"I was not jealous!" Jack cried, waving a hand at Daniel and then back at Sam.

"When did this happen?" Sam indicated at Daniel, both ignoring the man by her side.

"Right after you attacked him."

"I didn't attack him, Daniel..."

"Did Colonel Makepeace not refer to this event as the 'Caveman Episode'?" Teal'c added. He sat with his fingertips pressed together in a steeple, his head titled to one side, one eyebrow raised.

The sound of laughter suddenly diverted everyone's attention from Teal'c to Mark, the latter simply grinning from ear to ear as he addressed his sister. "I'm seeing a whole new side of you, sis..."

Just as Sam opened her mouth, Vala voiced her agreement, elbowing Daniel as she did so. "I always did say Samantha had a dark side..."

"Dark side?" Teal'c enquired, shifting in his seat.

The pure mention of Star Wars had Mark cupping his hand over his mouth and blowing into it in order to mimic heavy breathing. "Luke..." He bellowed. Both Sam and Jack rolled their head's back in their seats and groaned. "I am your father..."

Sam whacked Vala on the leg that was swaying near her feet.

"Ow!" She cried. "I like Star Wars..."

"Do you think a moment can go by _without_ mentioning Star Wars?" Daniel asked curiously. A few murmurs of agreement came from one side, while a few protests came from the other. "Seriously Teal'c, you enjoy doing other things just as much."

"Such as, Daniel Jackson?"

Hand raised, palm side up, Daniel waved it at him. "I don't know... you've done other activities with us over the years..." The Jaffa merely stared, his face not moving a muscle. "Jack," Daniel turned to his other friend. "Help me out here."

Jack lowered the bottle from his mouth, peering over at the archaeologist.

"Jell-O wrestling." Teal'c suddenly stated.

Both Sam and Jack immediately burst out laughing. "T? Really?"

"It was your idea, O'Neill."

Jack nearly choked on his beer. "It so was _not!_ "

"You watched jello wrestling?" Although Sam's tone was serious, there was still a hint of incredulity in her voice. If it weren't for that, the sparkle in her eyes surely gave it away and Jack merely smiled at her, not saying a word as he settled back in his seat beside her and took a swig of his beer.

"Teal'c?" Jack peered over at the man. "When you first arrived in this country, didn't we cover American customs?"

"Indeed we did, O'Neill."

"Wasn't there one about not saying certain things in front of certain females?"

Sam swiftly whacked Jack on his arm, nearly spilling his drink down his shirt.

"You mean like certain events that have occurred that we are not meant to discuss in front of Samantha Carter?"

The glare that had landed on said woman mere seconds ago swiftly landed on the Jaffa in a matter of moments, Jack sinking further into his chair while Sam began rising in hers.

"Er...Teal'c..." Daniel butted in, seeing the looks transferring on the faces of his former team mates.

"Do you not remember the incident involving Malakai, Daniel Jackson, on 639?"

Daniel strained to remember the name, the planet's ID shortened so as not to give anything away to Sam's brother, and temporarily throwing him for a loop. "Oh," He said, once the light bulb had clicked on. A frown immediately formed as he glanced at his former team mates around him. "I don't remember-"

"You didn't?" Sam murmured, swivelling in her seat to directly face Jack. The man merely glanced back meekly, his lips unable to form any words. "You did, didn't you?" Again Jack remained silent, his body perfectly still. Daniel merely looked back and forth between the couple and Teal'c, his mouth hanging open in a silent 'o'. Sam shook her head, part in amusement, part in frustration. "I would know that patented Jack O'Neill smirk anywhere..." Sam continued. "You did, didn't you?" She asked again.

Jack merely shrugged. "Would it make any difference if I said either yes or no?" His face was a picture of innocence. A laugh tumbled out of Sam's lips before she had a chance to stop it. "You enjoyed it..." Jack added helpfully. As his luck would have it, Sam only laughed harder. "Seriously..."

"What am I missing?" Vala almost whispered, unable to take her eyes off of the interchange that was occurring between the couple in front of her.

"Same thing I am," Daniel murmured. He too was staring at the couple. "Teal'c?" He asked, turning to the Jaffa.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the situation."

Daniel raised his hand at him, "But you just-"

"Except to say that O'Neill exercised his dark side, as Vala Mal Doran put it..."

"Arghhh..." Daniel tilted his head back and groaned in frustration. "I curse the day ever introduced you to that movie..." He muttered. "So does that mean..." His words filtered out, his gaze catching the display of the couple before him again. Sam had swung her legs up onto Jack's lap, letting him play with her bare toes as they leaned into each other, talking quietly.

"Indeed." Teal'c merely replied.

"Huh," Daniel muttered. "I never even noticed..."

"Is there not a common saying in this country, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel peered over at Teal'c.

"You learn something new every day..."


End file.
